


Waiting for the Train

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [22]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Public Sex, Sex on the train, Uncircumcised Penis, foreskin mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Ben, Finn, and Rey get frisky as they wait for the train to leave the station.





	Waiting for the Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> Lovely persimonne was stuck waiting for a train so I wrote her some smut to keep her company; now you can all read it too.
> 
> It is very loosely Finnreylo Murder AU. It contributes nothing to the plot. There is no dialogue. It is just an excuse for them to sex it up on a train.

So Rey, Finn, and Ben had taken the train out to the end of the line. There was a sweet little town there, with a big farmer's market where they could buy specialty bread and cheese directly from local farmers. Rey especially loved it in the summer, when they had fresh strawberries, but it was too late in the season for that now. So they bought bread, and cheese, and walked along the water and looked out at the sea. After a few hours of this they decided it was time to go home, so they headed back to the train station.

The train was there so they went ahead and got on. There weren't many other people on the train, and no one on their car at all. So they sat together, the three of them, and ate a little bread and cheese and waited for the train to leave. They sat for quite a while before Finn thought to check the schedule, and it turned out the train was running late.

Just about then a conductor stuck his head in and said they were free to stay there, but to be aware there was a hold-up closer to town, something on the tracks, so they wouldn't move until that could get figured out. They considered taking calling for an Uber, but Rey liked the train, so they decided to wait.

As they waited it got a bit more chilly, so Finn and Ben sat closer together and pulled Rey onto their laps, in an attempt to share heat and keep warm.

She wiggled a lot; it was purposeful wiggling, because she was _on their laps_ and they were big and strong and warm, and surely you can sympathize with her plight.

Soon enough Ben's hand was down the front of her jeans, and Finn's was up under her jacket, under her shirt, and she was doing her best to stay quiet, just in case someone wandered by the door of the train car (which was, by the way, still very much open)

She was really okay until Ben put a finger inside her, and she moaned so loudly that Finn put his mouth on hers, to try to keep her quiet, but it just got her more excited.

So soon enough her hand was in his jeans, working his foreskin up and down his cock, which was wonderfully, gloriously hard, despite the cold.

Ben was moaning about how wet she was, and he noticed how hard Finn was, and suggested that they put the two together. So within minutes Rey's jeans were pulled down, just enough to expose her cunt, and she was sitting on Finn's lap with Ben's jacket across her lap and his hand working her clit.

They were very lucky that no one came by the train car in the few minutes it took for her and Finn to reach orgasm. Ben was almost worse than they were, he was so excited to see them getting off together.

And when they were done they decided that Ben was such a good boy he deserved a treat too, so after they pulled up their jeans they pulled his down, just enough, and they worked with their hands together to give him a very nice orgasm under his jacket. They made a little mess but it was worth it.

It was just in time, too, because at that moment an announcement came over the loudspeaker that the tracks were clear and the train was going to leave! So more people came into the car and nobody ever knew that they were fucking in there earlier.

And then they went home and had more sex, and Ben sucked on Finn's foreskin because he loves it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this I was imagining it happening in Howth, which is a fishing village north of Dublin, Ireland, and the northern terminus of the DART train system. The FRMAU crew does not live in Dublin (they live in Southwestern Virginia, not that it really matters) but anyway if it's fun for you, think about Dublin when you read this.


End file.
